Ducts that route high temperature, high velocity working fluids are subjected to hot gas scrubbing. Hot gas scrubbing is erosion caused by impingement of the working fluid on unprotected surfaces. Discontinuities in the wall of a duct, such as those present where two duct segments abut one another, are particularly prone to hot gas scrubbing. Many known ducts, such as those used in gas turbine engines, include two duct segments each having a flange. The flanges are bolted together to connect the duct segments, leaving only a seam on the inner radial surface of the duct. Nonetheless, this seam is prone to erosion and, in severe cases, flange cracking caused by thermal gradients between the inside diameter of the flange and the outside diameter of the flange, and the cyclical loading caused by expansion and contraction due to thermal cycling.